Boys Of Yaoi
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Series of Naruto pairings. YAOI, No Like? Give it a try.
1. Mysterious Boy

**Boys Of Yaoi**  
**Disclaimer: **I just came up with these stories.

_Idea: Series of Naruto pairings, oneshots. YAOI, No Like? Give it a try. _

**Pairing: Naruto&Sasuke**

_Mysterious Boy_**:**

Naruto quickly dressed himself in his orange jumpsuit and put his ninja headband on his forehead. Naruto quickly put his shoes in and grabbed a quick bite to eat. Unfortunately, the milk had gone bad so Naruto threw it out and had a dry breakfast. Naruto grabbed some milk money and was out the door. Naruto hastily made his way to the academy and to his classroom, which was filled with other students.

Naruto quickly scanned the room for his semi-friend, Sakura, but only saw a group of girls in a circle eyeballing a blue haired kid. Naruto walked over to the boy and jumped on the desk. Naruto glared down at the stranger, who was in a blue shirt, wearing two arm bands and white shorts, he had his ninja headband on his forehead. As Naruto glared at the boy who was looking straight ahead, he began to understand why he was all the rage, that smooth face, soft lips, the outlined bulge in his shorts.

Naruto blinked twice in shock but then leaned in a bit closer so he could get a better look and saw that the bulge went down the left leg. Naruto smirked to himself as he checked this boy out, his pants were unbuttoned and the zipper was down slightly, revealing a few strands of groomed blue hair. Naruto blushed as he saw that he interrupted the boy's "alone" time, not that he was sorry at all. A hand went down and further unzipped the shorts. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up at the boy, but he still had a dead expression on his face. Naruto gulped as he looked back down, he saw that the boy had a firm grip on the base of his own hard cock. Naruto looked away as he loosened his collar, Naruto couldn't bare to see the boy's face as his own cock stood straight out.

Curiosity soon got the better of Naruto and he glanced down at the boy to see that he was staring back at him, with the same expression. Naruto looked away as he shyly covered his cock with his arms and by closing his legs but still remained balanced. Naruto's eyes widened as his cheeks burned from the feeling of having his legs pried open. Naruto tried to close his legs but temptation with the boy between his legs were stronger than himself.

Naruto looked down at the boy, completely embarrassed and loving it. The boy grabbed Naruto's wrists, with one hand and moved the limbs out of his way. Naruto let out a whimper and the blue haired boy unzipped Naruto's pants with his free hand. The boy dove his hand in the zipper hole and pulled Naruto's aching eight by four inch cock loose, then watched it bob up and down. Naruto's blush deepened as his cock danced for the lad in front of him.

The bold boy released Naruto, who smiled shyly and sat on the desk with his legs hanging on the edge. The boy stood up and pulled his pants down revealing his smooth balls and he pulled his shirt behind his head, showing of his slightly muscular form. Naruto unzipped his top and took it off, revealing his hidden muscular body. The blue haired boy stared at the yellow haired boy, with a dead expression. The boy slowly pushed Naruto on his back and then he laid on top of him, stomach to stomach.

Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around the boy above him, who wrapped his own arms around Naruto. The boy rubbed their bodies together, making Naruto throw his head back and moan. The horny duo completely forgot about the other people in the room once they were face to face. The boy grinded his arousal against Naruto's, driving the blonde into bliss. The duo soon found their climaxes coming, so together they rubbed against each other. Unlike the blue haired boy, Naruto vocalized his climax and both boys sprayed cum all over themselves.

After their afterglow subsided, the two boys kissed each other and got redressed, somewhat. Naruto sat next to his mate, who just pulled up his shorts and zipped it up a little, still had his shirt behind his head, not that anyone complained about. Naruto, who just pulled up his pants and put on his jacket, he stayed unzipped and unbuttoned.

Naruto was licking and teasing his new friends nipples when Iruka, the teacher, everyone who was sitting, quickly grabbed a seat. Iruka told everyone that he'd divided them into small squads and that they'd get new teachers. When Iruka said who'd be Naruto's group, Naruto immediately protested.

"Why does Sasuke have to be in **MY **group?" The entire room was silent and Iruka pinched the top part of his nose in annoyance.

"Well first off he's the best we have and you're barely passing. Second off-"

"I don't care if he was the Hokage's prize child! I don't want that asshole in **MY **group!"

"Well too damn bad HE'S your group! Now SHUT UP!" Naruto crossed his arms and leaned on his new friend.

"This blows...I wanted you to be in my group." The blue haired boy wrapped his arm around Naruto.

"Yeah say what's you're name?" Naruto purred and snuggled up to his friend.

"Your voice is very sexy and to answer I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. "Oh and speaking of names, what's your's?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto snuggled against Sasuke, purring.

"Wait! WHAT!"

"What do you want now Naruto? Have another complaint of the group I made?"

"Why didn't you tell me that the guy next to me was Sasuke Uchiha!?" Naruto was bright red from embarrassment.

"I thought you already knew!"

"NO! I Didn't!" Naruto was too embarrassed to look up at his mate.

"You Moran!"

"I'M SO SORRY SASUKE!"

**THE END**


	2. Classroom Shadows

**Boys Of Yaoi**

**Pairing****: **Shikamaru Nara&Kiba Inuzuka.

_Classroom Shadows_**:**

Shikamaru and Kiba were sitting in barely lit classroom, waiting for class to start.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he looked around the empty classroom. "We're the only ones here."

"Relax buddy, I think we're just early...really early..." Kiba patted Shikamaru on the back. Shikamaru sighed as he stood up, he took off his pants and sat back down. "What are doing?!"

"Making the best use of my time." Shikamaru began stroking his soft five by three inch cock, Kiba watched intently as his own cock started to react.

"But we're in school."

"And that's a drag." Shikamaru stroked his cock faster as it grew, unknowingly driving Kiba insane. The pheromones Shikamaru was giving off were strong and had Kiba think things, nasty flings. Shikamaru's cock soon reached its full length of seven point four by four inches. Kiba gulped as he watched Shikamaru work his cock.

"...What a cock.." Shikamaru glanced over to Kiba, who didn't realize he voiced his thoughts. Shikamaru put one on the desk, giving Kiba a better view of his pole. "...Oh god... " Kiba's face became flushed due to Shikamaru's strong pheromones. "Ugh...I wonder what that feels like..." Kiba's hand reached for Shikamaru's cock but he was very hesitant. Shikamaru put his hands together and focused his chakra while Kiba slowly jerked his meat.

Shikamaru smirked as he felt small tentacles go up his shirt and toy with his nipples. A pair of large tentacles wrapped around Shikamaru's ankles and spread them apart on the desk. Kiba drooled at sight before him, Shikamaru about to get tentacle fucked and his cock was overflowing precum. Kiba started to rub his bulge but that task was soon taken over by the black tentacles, who snuck their way into Kiba's underwear. Kiba changed his position, he was now on all four's and about to take in Shikamaru's cock.

Kiba sniffed the source of the pheromones and instantly became intoxicated. Kiba quickly took in Shikamaru meat stick and began to suck on the head. Shikamaru moaned as Kiba serviced his cock, he soon felt something large press against his tight hole and he was aggressively penetrated making him scream in pleasure. Kiba groan around Shikamaru's cock as the tentacles helped his own cock burst through his pants. Kiba's cock was relentlessly pleasured by tentacles.

With moans of lust, both boys erupted, Kiba's mouth was filled with white hot cum as Kiba came on the tentacles. Kiba pulled his head up from Shikamaru's throbbing cock and complicated swallowing but eventually he did so he didn't have to clean up the messs.

The tentacles soon faded as Shikamaru and Kiba laid together panting. As the two recovered from their past actions, Kiba realized something of vital importance.

"Hey Shikamaru...I just remembered something..."

"...What?"

"We missed going on that field trip."

"Ugh..what a drag."

**THE END **


End file.
